The Death of Reality and the Birth of Fiction
by Huntress of Chaos
Summary: All her life Isabell was plagued with illness until she passed away at age fourteen, her biggest wish in life was that she could live in a mostly perfect world like the Eds did. They always say be careful what you wish for.
1. Chapter 1

The Death of Reality and the Birth of Fiction: Chapter 1

My life was nothing spectacular or extravigant, I was the sole daughter of two very old and very rich families. They say money can't buy happiness, but I say it can't buy life or time either. I say that because despite being a rich child, I was not a healty child. I was diaginosed with disease with slim chances of making to my teenage years and even slimer chances of making it to adulthood. I was often frustrated with my parents, because of my disease they treated me like glass; I wasn't allowed out of the house much, I was homeschooled by private tutors, I had little to no interaction with the outside world the only link being my tutors, I was kept locked away in the house beause of this I stayed in my room. I enjoyed cartoons and books, they distracted from my depressing reality and my approaching time.

I had enjoyed fairy tales and all forms of fiction as a child and I bitterly thought back to one now. Sleeping Beauty, like Aurora I would fall into an eternal slumber. However unlike the princess, my sleep will truly be enternal nothing will be able to wake me from it not even true love's kiss.

I was fourteen now, a milestone that the doctors thought I'd never reach. I had become so sick that I was bedridden, too weak to move. Just laying and waiting in endless agony for death to step up and claim me. My time was almost up, I could feel it. Bitter tears streamed down my face, I would die alone. My parents were who knows where, they were most likely working like they always were. I think work is their coping method, they had always done that all my life in fact. The servants were the ones who had raised me alongside my tutors, not my parents.

I shook my head trying dispel my depressing thoughts and reached for the t.v. remote and turned on the t.v. a small smile streched across my face as the familar theme song and opening of Ed, Edd n Eddy lit up my t.v. screen. It was my favorite cartoon and I was glad that it was the last thing I would see before my death, as the episode progressed I found myself envious of the eds and the other culd de sac kids. It shocked me but after some thought I understood. The kids lived in a endless summer, there was no school, the only problems the eds faced was how they could make money to buy their favorite candy, there was no suffering besides Kevin's bullying and the Kanker sisters.

I sighed as I felt fresh tears run down my face while wishing that I could live in the world of the eds. I watched the end credits as my vision began to grow hazy and unfocused as darkness creeped in at the edges of my vision. I was right as fresh tears fell I did die alone, I laid there peacefully as the darkness continuned to creep in and envelop my vision entirely. I let out out one last deep sorrowful sigh as my body stilled completley and moved no more.


	2. Chapter 2

The Death of Reality and the Birth of Fiction: Chapter 2

I slowly woke up and streched slowly feeling better after one night's rest than I had in years. Wait, I woke up? I died, not went to sleep. I looked around confused I was in my room, slowly I got out of bed pleasently surprised that I could move but confused that I could move freely. I looked around closley, yes this my room. I decided to test my newfound mobility and I ran down the stairs laughing in pure joy and shock. I had never been able to run before!

I continued to explore the house trying to figure out if this was actually my house or not. Everything seemed to be in the same place as I remebered it to be, there was one thing missing though. Noise. The house was silent, almost eerily so. I noticed another important thing missing, life. No one else was in the house except for me, I was used to being on my own but it was strange not to see anyone else in the house though.

I left that train of thought and hopped onto another, where am I? This placed looked like my house but if it was my house there would be noise and other forms of life here. And just what exactly happened to me? The last thing I remember is dying alone in my bed and the next thing I know I wake up and I'm in better health than I had been in during my entire life. I shook my head, deciding to slove that mystery later and instead have some breakfast. I opened the fridge and saw that it was fully stocked I grabbed the milk and orange juice deciding to have some ceral and milk with some jucie to drink with it.

I opened the cabinet looking for some ceral and to my amazment I found a few boxes of Chunky Puffs! The Eds eat this! I froze, Chunky Puffs only exsist in the cartoon they're not made in real life. How could I end up with a box of Chunky Puffs in the real world? It's just not possible, unless...no that's not right. I did die though, it could be possible. I poured the cereal into the bowl and poured milk over it, poured a glass of juice, and put everything back neatly mindlessly. I ate not concentrating on my breakfast or how it tasted, after I was finished eating I washed and put away my dishes and walked back up the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and walked over to my closet and opened it, inside of my closet were clothes I had often dreamed of owning and wearing if I had never been sick. On the door hung a full-length mirror, I stared at my current appearence. My long red hair was loose and reached mid-back,I was wearing a white tank top and long white pajama pants, and I was barefoot.

I rifled through the closet looking for what I wanted to wear, I settled on black Converse, white socks, shorts, and a t-shirt. I then braided my hair into a single french braid, I put no make up on and stepped back to stare at my self.

I looked and felt different, while staring at myself I continued to wonder what happended to me and I began to think about the boxes of Chunky Puffs and what that immplied. I closed the closet door and walked out of my room and down the stairs wondering what I should do now. The Chunky Puffs were still bothering me though, I've watched enough Ed, Edd, N Eddy to be able to recognize the neighborhood if it was shown to me. A glance out of front the window would tell me all I need to know. I walked to the window determined to settle this, just as I was about to lift the curtain the door knocked.

I jerked back from the window startled and stared at the door confused. What are the neighbors doing here? I had neighbors? So I'm not completely alone here, wherever here is anyways. Cautiously I walked towards the door and opened it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Death of Reality and the Birth of Fiction: Chapter 3

I stopped just shy of the door, my hand hovering anxiously above the door handle. If I open the door will I be greeted by an actual person or a cartoon character, at this point I no longer cared. I just wanted answers, and I was determined to get them. I slowly opended the door and was greeted by a familiar face, it was old neighbor Skylar.

He looked exactly like I remembered, lightly tanned skin, dark emerald eyes, brown eyes, and a light spattering of freckles. I was over-joyed to see him, a familiar face in an unfamiliar place. He lit up as well and stepped up and drew me into a bone-crushing hug, something he hadn't been able to do in the past. We just stood there for a few moments, basking in each other's presence. We parted and stood back and silently stared at each other, I broke the silence by asking the one question that would not go away after I had laid eyes on Skylar.

"Skylar, what are you doing here?" I asked noticing too late that I sounded a bit harsh.

I had just gotten my friend back, I didn't want to lose him a second time! Skylar noticed my uneasy expression and smiled slightly in an attempt to calm me down, somehow it worked and I was able to dispel the negative thoughts.

"What no 'Hello Skylar, I'm glad you're back to brighten my day?'" Skylar asked with a laugh.

I gave Skylar a flat, unimpressed look. Now was not the time for jokes. He noticed my look and stopped smiling and a deep sigh full of sorrow and weariness.

"I guess I owe you an explantion huh Iz?" Skylar asked me despite already knowing the answer himself. "I'm sorry I stopped visiting you, I know how lonely you were before I came along, and I can only imagine how lonely you became after I left. I wanted to see you so badly, but I couldn't," He sighed again this time it was just sorrowful.

I raised an eyebrow, he couldn't see me? Why? Skylar was watching for a reaction again and read the confsion on my face and answered my question.

"I couldn't see you anymore, because I died."

Skylar, healthy nothing wrong with him Skylar died? How...why...it made no sense...but it did. Skylar promised me he would be there until the end, however it seems his end came before mine.

"How...how did you die, and when if you don't mind me asking?" i questioned him.

Skylar shook his head and remained silent for a minuet before he began to speak.

"It was the night I last night I saw you, mom needed a few things from the store and beacuse it was such a nice night I had to walk to the store. I got the groceries without much fuss and had started the walk home, I was a few blocks out from home when I had heard thye screeching tries and the drunken slurred shouts. There were two men in the car both were drunk, and they were angry. They got out of the car and beat me heavily before running me over several times and left me to die in the streets," Skylar told me while looking off into the distance most likely reliving the end of life.

I was speechless, I couldn't believe that Skylar had to endure such burtality. He was definetly undeserving of his fate, I believed that whole heartedly. Instead of words I offered pyschical support over emtional, stepping forward I drew Skylar into a tight hug trying to express what I felt through the hug. I felt him return the hug, I eventually broke the embrace and stepped back hardly believing that I had my friend back.

"I missed you," I mumbled not looking at Skylar. "I thought you had left, had grown tired of sitting around watching me slowly die," I continued in the same tone.

"I missed you too Iz, my last thoughts were of you and of how my death would devestate you," Skylar said softly.

"Where are we Skylar? I know you said you died, and I know I died. This doesn't look too much like heaven, nor does it look like hell," I questioned him.

"We're in the middle level Iz, we're in purgatory," he told me.

I didn't know how to take that news, wasn't purgatory where the souls waited to be judged and sent to either heaven or hell?

"We're...we're not leaving this place are we?" I asked softly even though I already knew the answer to that question.

Skylar smiled sadly.

"You know the answer to that question Iz,"

"Are there others...or are we alone?"

"No, there are others here. They're our age too, some of them have been here a long time. I don't think you leave once come here,"

"How many are there?"

"Nine,"

"The Eds, and the other cul de sac kids?"

"How...how could you have possibly known that?"

"I had a bowl of Chunky Puffs this morning, you can't get that on Earth Sky,"

Skylar laughed as if he were pleased or shocked, knowing him it was both. That was one thing the two of us shared, a love for Ed Edd N Eddy.

"So how does this place work exactly? And what's everyone like?" I questioned him.

Skylar laughed again and got up and walked towards the door.

"You're about to find about what they're like, they're anxious to meet you. I'll explain everything once we're with the others,"

I walked out behind Skylar closing the door behind me , I was excited to meet my favorite cartoon characters while getting answers to my questions. I couldn't explain it, but I felt as though everything would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

The Death of Reality and the Birth of Fiction: Chapter 4

**Back to Reality/Earth:**

Alice Benson walked through the house of her employeers slowly, she hadn't heard from the young miss Isabell for quite a while and it worried herself and the other staff members. Quickening her pace she decided to check up on Isabell just for a minuet to ensure she was fine.

She stood outside of Isabell's door and knocked.

"Young miss? Are you alright? We haven't heard from you in a while and it has us worried," Alice said through the door.

After receiving no reply Alice decided to enter the room and check for herself. As she entered the room her ears were met with the softs sounds from the t.v. Isabell's favorite cartoon Ed Edd N Eddy was room was dark, aside from the t.v. the room was silent. Alice looked over at the bed where Isabell was laying, there was no movement coming from the bed. Alice wasn't immeditaley worried, it was common for the young girl to fall asleep while reading or watching cartoons. She had so little energy these days.

Alice walked over to the bed and picked up the remote for the t.v. accidently brushing her hand against Isabell's, Alice jerked away. The girl's hand was ice cold, only then did Alice realize that her young miss was gone. Numbly Alice raised the remote and turned the t.v. off, she then walked over to the nightstand beside the bed setting the remote down and turning on the lamp, bathing the room in soft light.

The sight that greeted her eyes when she looked at the bed nearly broke her heart. Isabell was laying on the bed, still and silent with tear tracks on her face while she looked to have been looking at the t.v. probably watching the same cartoon that Alice just turned off. Tears filled Alice's eyes, but this was not the time to weep she knew as she wiped her eyes.

With a shaking hand Alice reached out and ran a hand across the top of Isabell's head, she then reached down and closed Isabell's eyes. She then drew up the covers and tucked the girl in, and stepped back as she felt fresh tears fill her eyes. With her eyes closed and being tucked under the covers she looked like she was only sleeping. Alice turned off the lamp and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Alice bowed her head as she walked back through the house, finally letting her tears fall. She walked into the kitchen and found the other staff members gathered. Everyone looked at Alice as she walked into the room, expectant for good news about the young miss. Which sadly was almost nonexistant these days. Alice raised her head, watching everyone take in her tear-stained face and assume the worse.

The room was silent, which only made Alice cry harder thinking back to the silnce that was Isabell's room that now held her lifeless body.

"I regret to inform you that the young miss has passed," She said to the silent room.

Several other staff members began to cry as well, Isabell had a very special place in all of their hearts. They had all known this day would come sooner or later, but knowing it was coming didn't make it hurt any less when it actually happen. A staff member in the back spoke up, he was an older man who had no children Isabell was the closest thing he had to a child and she became very sick and then died.

"I shall go alert the masters of Isabell's passing," he said and walked out of the room to make the dreaded phone call to their employeers.

"We need to begin making the funeral arrangements," Alice said.

Several other staff members nodded and a second staff member spoke up.

"Alice, do you think the masters will return for the funeral?" this time it was a woman that spoke up.

"I don't know if they will or not," Alice said.

The room returned to silence and stayed that way for some time until the man came back.

"I have alerted the masters, they have decided to temporarily return for Isabell's funeral. They will be here soon, tomorrow evening at the latest," he informed.

"Alright everyone, back to work. We'll arrange the funeral with the masters when they return home," Alice said.

Everyone nodded and resumed working, there was a noticeable silence as they worked however.


End file.
